Drabbles
by jay5merlin
Summary: This is my first time at drabbles, they are basically ideas i have been mulling over for a while. They are also supposed to be funny so i am sorry if they are not.


**I have never written drabbles before so please forgive me of some of them aren't drabbles.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legion of Superheroes, only my own thoughts.**

______________________________________________________________________________

1. Bouncing Boy was just sitting down to eat his cheese and pickle sandwich, a favourite of his. Suddenly he noticed that the cheese had some mould growing on it. "Eew, gross!" he cried.

"What is it Bouncing Boy?" asked Superman.

"This cheese is mouldy. I don't suppose anyone wants to eat it?"

"I'll eat it!" cried Brainiac 5, leaping forward and grabbing the sandwich. He put the whole thing in his mouth at once and swallowed.

"Aargh, Brainy!" shrieked Phantom Girl. "Haven't you ever heard of chewing? You'll choke and die or something like that."

Brainy looked at her, puzzled.

______________________________________________________________________________

2. Lighting Lad came into the control room, yawning with exhaustion. He was surprised to see that Chameleon Boy, Phantom Girl and Brainiac 5 already there. Phantom Girl looked up at him. "Ah, another one," she said. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I keep having these terrible nightmares," Lightning Lad confessed. "They were keeping me awake. What about you?"

"Insomnia," replied Cham.

"I was just restless," said Phantom Girl. "Too hot, too cold, that sort of thing."

"I always get up at 3:30 in the morning," Brainy said. "Asleep at 10:00, then awake at 3:30."

"What an odd sleep pattern," mumbled Cham.

_______________________________________________________________________________

3. "Well, Garth, I admit it," Cosmic Boy sighed. "I was wrong."

Lightning Lad froze. "What?"

"I was wrong."

"What?"

"I WAS WRONG!"

"Come on; let me hear you say that again."

Saturn Girl giggled. "I think that was a mistake, Cos."

"Is it true?" Lightning Lad asked. "Did he say that?"

She nodded.

"Whoopee!" cried Lightning Lad. "I can't believe it - Cos actually admitted he was wrong." He began a victory dance, skipping round the room waving his hands in the air and humming loudly, to the irritation of Phantom Girl who was trying to listen to the radio.

______________________________________________________________________________

4. "What's wrong with the generator, Brainy?" asked Superman.

"I can't tell until I've checked the internal system," Brainy replied.

Chameleon Boy suddenly spotted a rope hanging from the ceiling. "Hey, what's this for?" he called.

"I haven't a clue, pull it and find out."

Cham tugged, a hatch opened in the ceiling and Lightning Lad tumbled down with a cry, jolting suddenly to a stop. He was bound in rope and suspended from the opening.

Superman began laughing uncontrollably.

"Sparky, why are you hanging from a rope?" Cham asked.

Lightning Lad scowled. "This is Superman's idea of a hilarious joke!"

______________________________________________________________________________

5. "We're late!" cried Lightning Lad to Brainiac 5 and Phantom Girl as he rushed down the corridor.

"Geez, Sparky, calm down," Phantom Girl sighed. "Late for?"

"Cosmic Boy's blasted speech," replied Lightning Lad.

"Lightning Lad, at the speed you are going it is quite possible that you will breach the time zone and travel straight into the next galaxy through a series of lengthy transfers," Brainy warned, not being entirely serious but still concerned about how fast Lightning Lad was running.

Suddenly there was an almighty thud and Lightning Lad groaned.

"Alternatively you might crash into a door," said Brainy.

______________________________________________________________________________

6. Cosmic Boy, Saturn Girl, Phantom Girl and Lightning Lad were all relaxing. All, except Lightning Lad, who was convinced he had spotted a mosquito. "I'm sure I saw it," he whispered, rolling a magazine into a tube. "I just need to find it."

"For goodness sake, sit down and stop stressing," groaned Phantom Girl.

"I see it!" shrieked Lightning Lad. He leapt up and, brandishing the magazine, ran across the room and out the door. Very soon he returned with a war cry jumping over chairs and flapping at the air.

"Obsessive behaviour isn't a pretty sight," commented Saturn Girl.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Read and review please!**


End file.
